thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Witches
This is a list of all witches who have appeared or who have been mentioned in The Originals, The Vampire Diaries ''and ''Legacies ''television series or novel series. This includes Siphoners and untapped witches. Living Witches This is a list of the currently-living witches in either series. * Adam Folsom * Alyssa Chang * Amelie Dupree * Amy * Bonnie Bennett (Resurrected) * Davina Claire* (Resurrected) * Freya Mikaelson * Jessica * Lou-Anne Hughes * Maxine * Melinda * Moroccan Witch * Nandi LaMarche * Nicholas Alseis * Pedro * Penelope Park * Ruben Morris * Ruben's Son * Steph * Serena * Vincent Griffith * Algiers Coven * French Quarter Coven * Garden District Coven * Gentilly Coven * Ninth Ward Coven * Obeah Coven * The Kindred * Tremé Coven * Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted's Goth Coven * Many Unnamed Witches * Arielle Hastings (VCM's Lore) * Veselina Nikolova (VCM's Lore) ''* Denotes witches of the 9 Covens of New Orleans that have been Shunned. Siphoner * Josie Saltzman * Lizzie Saltzman * Lizzie Saltzman (VCM's Lore) * Josie Saltzman (VCM's Lore) Hybrid * Aquamarine Peverell (witch-guardian) (VCM's Lore) * Morganite Peverell (witch-guardian) (VCM's Lore) * Edmond Labonair (witch-werewolf) (VCM's Lore) Tribrid * Adyelya Mikaelson (witch-werewolf-vampire) (Yuki's Lore) * Hope Mikaelson (witch-werewolf-vampire) (VCM's Lore) * Grace Mikaelson (witch-werewolf-vampire) (VCM's Lore) * Remus Mikaelson (witch-werewolf-vampire) (VCM's Lore) * Merabella Mikaelson (witch-werewolf-vampire) (VCM's Lore) * Ivan Mikaelson (witch-werewolf-vampire) (VCM's Lore) * Elisaveta Mikaelson (witch-werewolf-vampire) (VCM's Lore) Deceased Witches This is a list of witches in either series who have died or been killed. * Hecate, The Witch Queen (First known witch and leader of a coven) (Yuki's Lore) * Melynda, Hearth-Woman (Yuki's Lore) * Kehlani, Hearth-Woman (Yuki's Lore) * Islwyn (Yuki's Lore) * Gershom (Yuki's Lore) * Amalthea (VCM's Lore) * Xanthia (VCM's Lore) * Ianto (VCM's Lore) * Abelard Leroux * Abigail * Agnes * Alexis * Amalia Giroux * Annie La Fleur* * Astrid Malchance * Athalte Martelle * Ayana * Bastianna Natale * Beatrice Bennett * Beatrice Bennett's Mother * Bree * Brynne Deveraux * Caitlin Shane * Cassie * Cecilia Jeffrey * Céleste Dubois * Charlotte * Clara Summerlin * Clemence Mignon * Colette * Dahlia * Davina's Mother * Delia Schmitt * Delphine Vincent * Dominic * Dominique Gillogly * Esther Mikaelson * Emilie Archer * Emily Bennett * Eva Sinclair * Genevieve * Gloria * Greta Martin * Henrik Mikaelson (Untapped) * The Hollow * Imposing Witch * Isabella Joffrey * Ivy * Jane-Anne Deveraux * Jonas Martin * Josephine LaRue * Kaleb Westphall * Kara Nguyen * Katerina's Father * Katerina's Sister * Katie * Lead Acolyte * Lily Leroux * Lucy Bennett * Luka Martin * Maddox * Margarita Geavel * Mary-Alice Claire * Massak * Mathias and Freya Mikaelson's Unborn Son (Untapped) * Mathilde Olivier * Monique Deveraux * Nathaniel * The Necromancer * Obeah Witch * Papa Tunde * Papa Tunde's sons * Philomena B. * Qetsiyah * Rachel La Barre * Radine Martalle6 * Sabine Laurent * Scabbed Woman * Sheila Bennett * Silas * Sofia Lescheres * Sophie Deveraux * Stefan and Valerie's Unborn Child (Untapped) * The Witch of The Five * Theresa M.7 * Unnamed Seer * Valerie LaMarche * Van Nguyen * Vincent and Eva's Unborn Child (Untapped) * Ysabelle Dalliencourt * Zealot * Numerous French Quarter witches possessed by *Céleste Dubois over the course of two centuries. * Aja's Coven ** Aja * Gemini Coven ** Hazel ** Josette Laughlin ** Joshua Parker ** Joshua Parker's Four Children ** Joshua Parker's Twin ** Lucas Parker ** Olivia Parker * The Eight Everlastings ** Shaman Chief ** Shaman Descendant * The Travelers ** Carl ** Gregor ** Ivan ** Julian ** Kristof ** Maria ** Markos ** Mia ** Rene ** Sloan * The Sisters ** Ariane ** Cynthia ** Madison * The Voodoo Queens * The Ancestors * The Spirits ** Ninety-nine other witches burned in Mystic Falls * Many Unnamed Witches * Denotes witches of the 9 Covens of New Orleans that have been Shunned. Former Witches This is a list of witches who have been turned into vampires or witch-vampire hybrids and are currently undead. Vampire * Abby Bennett Wilson * Rebekah Mikaelson * Nadia Petrova (Untapped) * Kol Mikaelson (Resurrected) Hybrids * Katherine Pierce (non-Siphoner witch-vampire hybrid) (Yuki's Lore) * Valerie Tulle * Malachai Parker (Resurrected) * Edward Labonair (former untapped witch-werewolf; current werewolf-vampire) Tribrid * Viviana Labonair (non-Siphoner witch-werewolf-vampire hybrid) (VCM's Lore) Deceased Former Witches List of witches who were turned and then died as vampires, hybrids, or werewolves. Vampire * Finn Mikaelson (Original) * Lenore Hybrid * Malcolm * Oscar * Beau * Mary Louise * Nora Hildegard * Vivianne Lescheres-Mikaelson (witch-werewolf) Werewolf * Bronek (Cursed to become a werewolf from the Trinity Coven) (Progenitor of the Labonair Family) (Yuki's Lore) * Inadu's mother (Progenitor of the Labonair Family) (Yuki's Lore) * Inadu's mother Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Lists